Forum:Other wikis using MA text...
See this wiki. - 00:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :See here. -- sulfur (talk) 00:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Can anyone link to a page that definitely has content taken from MA? If there is, it should be removed, otherwise a friendly reminder, as has already been tried by sulfur, probably is enough. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 12:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Found an example myself: , which repeats the introductory paragraph and the timeline of our article. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 12:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The mirror section, at least, for has lifted our entire article. - 13:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's a few more: (our article), (ours), (ours), (ours). -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::There hasn't been a further reply on the wiki since July 1st. Do we want to take further steps now? --Cid Highwind (talk) 19:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know what the next step is, but I endorse further action. 31dot (talk) 19:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I believe we're compelled to take further action. - 01:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::One possible next step would be to contact Wikia about it. Another, potentially more fair step would be to contact the guy over there and tell him we're starting to remove "our" content right now. We could also do both at the same time. If no one explitly wants the Wikia step, I'm going to start with the other later today. The removal would need another pair of eyes and hands, though. :-) --Cid Highwind (talk) 13:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I now contacted the guy and noted that we will start removing "our" content now. As an example, I removed content from their Pavel Chekov article, using this edit summary: "removed copy of Memory Alpha content. Reason: incompatible license". Feel free to help out here. --Cid Highwind (talk) 23:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Update: Shortly after partially removing our content from said page, Joe Bleau requested I wait until Wednesday so that he can work out something. This turned out to be a copy of his main page header on article pages, which clearly is not enough to solve all our licensing concerns. It doesn't explicitly state that content is under a specific license - and even if it would state that, future edits to that wiki would still by CC-BY-SA, meaning that "our" content would slowly change from one to another license, which simply isn't possible. ::I noted as much on the talk page, and also suggested an "ma"-template that could be used instead of copies of our content. Since I won't have much time in the next few days, it would be great if one of you could take over from here on, either by enforcing the use of that template, or by contacting Wikia if Joe won't accept this suggestion. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 16:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I now contacted Wiki and asked them to post any possible replies to either this page or the "thread" page on the microheroes wiki. We'll see how that works out. --Cid Highwind (talk) 21:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I received the following reply from Wikia: :::Thanks for contacting Wikia. It looks like you explained the licensing issues quite clearly and they have either refused or forgotten to correct that. If they are unwilling to address the issue, please send us examples of copied pages (including two URLs each -- one for the page on their wiki and one for the page on yours) so we can research the issue further. I will be happy remove the content. ::So without further ado, below is a table. Please help by filling in wikilinks/URLs to content there that has been copied from here. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 10:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Copied material Please add a comment ("fixed" or similar) after a copyvio has been fixed/removed.